Her
by UNCarolina8D
Summary: AU. It doesn't help that the one girl he wants is her. She's out of his league. She's smart, talented, stunning..he doesn't deserve her. She deserves someone who isn't afraid of being himelf because he's afraid of being made fun of. TxG. Review Please!
1. Troy

Her. The girl he's been watching from his highschool throne since he entered the castle which is known as East High. He rules the school with his stunning smile and that irrestible charm. No one has ever restisted that boyish charm. Except her. The one and only girl who hasn't fainted at his every move. The only girl that doesn't like to get noticed. The only girl who hasn't noticed him.

Well, of course she's heard of him. Everybody has heard of the boy who has won East High it's third state basketball championship in a row. You can't go to school and not see a 'We love you Troy' sign somewhere in the prestigious education center. That's how it is, that's how it's always going to be.

It doesn't help that the one girl he wants is her. She's out of his league. She's smart, talented, stunning..he doesn't deserve her. She deserves someone who isn't afraid of being hiself because he's afraid of being made fun of.

He's not all about basketball. He's much more than that. Underneath the jersey is someone who loves art. Someone who can play the piano and write and sing a little bit. But nobody can know that. To his school he's Troy Bolton: Basketball star and the definition of how a jock is supposed to act. He can't even look at himself in the mirror without wondering who he is. How can be interested in a girl who know's exactly what she needs when he doesn't even know what he needs just to survive highschool.

It's not like he hates basketball. It's his one thing he knows is right about his life. The feeling he gets when he shoots the winning basket, that adrenalin rush. He lives for that. But he doesn't want to get famous for it. He didn't think when he picked up that ball he would have his own fan club. He just wanted to play. To play the game he loves. All this crap that goes with it is making that feeling go away. He can't loose the last of himself. If he looses that, he won't be able to find his way back.

That's why she deserves more. She's confident in everything she does. She doesn't let anything get in the way of what she wants. She deserves someone who is just like her. Someone who can live up to that perfect girl. He could have any girl he wants. But the one he wants is the one he can't have.

She's freakin' class president. She's powerful. She's beautiful. She's not fake. Like the girls who wear too much make-up and don't leave much to the imagination in their choice of clothing. She doesn't need any of that for people to notice her. She doesn't let the little things in life get to her. He wishes he could be like that.

He admires so much about her. How she can keep a smile on her face when her boyfriend of two freakin' years broke up with her to go out with some college girl. How she apoligized to him that she couldn't be more. She feels like she should be more. That's what pushes her. She thinks she needs to be perfect when in reality she already is.

That boy was so stupid to do that to her. He wishes he could of went out with her for two years, for two minutes if that means he could talk to her. To get to know her. To really get to know her. Like her favorite color, or even her messed up cat who thinks her favorite blanket is his girlfriend. He doesn't care. Just to talk to her. He would of never broke up with her. It's that guy who should be apologizing. She was nothing but perfect and he couldn't see that.

Besides he would just end up breaking her heart anyways. She doesn't need that. She's just to good for that. She's to good for anybody.

No girl, no person has ever caught the heart of Troy Bolton. And the one who has doesn't even know.

And he doesn't know that she feels the exact same way about him. 


	2. Gabriella

Gabriella sat in AP World History staring at him.

Him. Troy Bolton. Troy freakin' Bolton. What could she say about him? What COULDN'T she say about him? He's Troy Bolton! He's everything she ever wanted in a guy. But nobody could know that.Nobody could know how she felt about Troy Bolton. That would just make the school wack. How can the president of the junior class fix the school when she was the one to turn it upside down in the first place?

Besides, it's not like he actually likes her. He's a jock. She's all focused on getting a scholarship for college. Anyway, how could she handle a boyfriend when she has volleyball, student government, AP classes, and actually passing PE to think about.

That's just what she tells herself when she see's another girl in Troy Bolton's arms.

She tries to tell herself that he's a player. He's nothing but a boy who happens to have an oustanding talent in basketball. He's nothing but a regualar boy. Just a regular boy..

She tells herself lies to hide from the pain. The pain she felt when her last boyfriend, Toby, broke up with her. It hurt. Really bad. It made her weak. She doesn't like to be weak. She wants to be in complete control of her feelings. She has to be in complete control of her feelings. She just has to. So she kept a smile on her face and said she was sorry. And tried to move on with her life.

She has this facade she puts on everytime she walks into those doors to East High. The confident face that helps her get through the day when she really just wants to crawl in a hole and stay there.

The bell rang and she tore her chesnut eyes away from him to pick up her books to go to lunch. She dropped her books off at her locker and headed to the cafeteria.

East High's Cafteria. Let's take a tour, shall we?

There's the nerds who eat a balanced diet and tell people they have to much fat intake on their trays. Which doesn't go to well with the cheerleaders..

The loners. Which when you think about they really aren't alone when they're sitting beside each other. But don't tell them that.

The punks.

The skaters.

The drama people.

The band geeks. No offence to band or anything. They just love their instrument a little too much.

The 'individualists'. They say the don't believe in cliques but they happen to be in one anyway. Ironic, isn't it?

The cheerleaders. Who's table is happily placed right beside the jock table.

Ah, the jock table. Where Troy Bolton himself sits and reigns over the school with his advisor, Chad Danforth, right by his side. Then there's his royal chef, Zeke Baylor. Then there's Jason. The guy he just keeps around because if he doesn't, the boy would get lost on his way to the bathroom.

Then there are his court jesters, the rest of the basketball team.

Besides the jocks, is my table. The table between all the tables. The 'tweeners'. The tweeners are usually people who aren't obseesed with school enought to be a nerd. People who have to many friends to be a loner. They don't like eye liner enough to be a punk. Can't act. And they can't skate. The only instrument they can play is the recorder. It was a requirement in the fifth grade. They don't fit in with the individualist. They can't do a split. And they aren't cordinated enough to catch a ball.

The tweeners. That's her. Gabriella Montez, a tweener.

She takes a tray and stands in the never ending line to buy something that barely even looks edible. She makes a quick note to mention the 'food' the cafeteria is serving to the student council meeting tomorrow.

When she finally pays for her food she takes a deep breath and walks through the hiarchy of East High. She's known these people for years. It's always been the same. Ever since middle school.

She was about to smile at her friend Taylor when all of the sudden she finds herself flat on the floor. A laugh echoes through the cafeteria and she closes her eyes and keeps her head down until she hears a voice.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching when I pushed my chair out."

She looks up and see's him, Troy Bolton.

They both freeze.

It's him.

It's her. 


	3. Maybe there is more

They just looked into each other's eyes for a minute before Gabriella realized everyone was staring. The one thing all the cliques had in common? The addiction of knowing every single bit of drama in the life of their king.

"Um, it's okay. I just have a beef stain on shirt." She wasn't sure if she was meaning to sound sarcastic or not. She didn't know how to act around this guy. It's Troy Bolton!

"Which shouldn't be on there because-"

"Can it Wilbur!" At the sound of Troy Bolton's voice made the nerd silence himself.

"We know how much fat intake is in the taco. You've told us all a thousand times."

The people just kept staring..and staring..and staring...

"Don't you people have things to do?" Once again Troy Bolton rules over his kingdom with strength and poise. Well, not really. He just can give a mean glare.

"Um, here. The least I can do is give you my sweatshirt. Sorry if it's a little big."

The whole cafeteria let out a huge gasp.

His sweatshirt? Troy Bolton gave Gabriella Montez his SWEATSHIRT? That's like a prince asking a young lady to dance. They laugh. They flirt. He buys a ring. A very big ring. They say I do. BOOM! You have a king and queen!

Troy Bolton has never gave any girl his sweatshirt. Not even his girlfriend of last week, whats-her-face. She set a record. Five days and fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes longer than the last one. But that was only because he overslept. He forgot it was Tuesday. Break up day.

She blushed and mumbled a thanks. She cursed herself for letting her emotions slip. She was supposed to smile and get up confidently. Not just sit there and hope that is was all a dream! And certainly not accept Troy Bolton's sweatshirt. No matter how good it smells..

She picked up what was left of her food and walked out of the cafeteria. There was no way she was going to stay in there. She found herself wandering into the closest door and walked up the stairs.

Her life couldn't be more hectic. She doesn't need the burden of a little crush on Troy Bolton. Espicially because it's TROY BOTLON.

She caught sight of the beautiful flowers that were on the rooftop. It was breath taking. Oh how she loved the sound of the wind in her own ears. But nobody can know that. That's just not the way things roll around here.

She was about to let herself fly off into 'dreamland' when she heard a person slam the door and footsteps coming up the steps. She ducked behind a big flower pot and watched the figure come up the stairs.

She held her breathe as she saw the person sit down on the bench.

He put his head in his hands and just sat there.

"You know you can come out now."

The voice scared her and she caught herself looking behind her to see if there was anybody else.

"I saw you come in here."

She reconized that voice. It's the voice that ruled in her dreams. She found herself not able to respond.

"I just wanted to make sure you were, um, okay."

She was shook out of whatever was going through her head at the sound of his voice.

"Um, I'm fine. Just a minor blemish in my self-esteem." She didn't know why it was so easy to talk to him.

"Oh come on. You? You have the most confidence I think I've ever seen in a girl."

He looked at her intently. She had that face he reconized in the mirror in the morning. Like there's something she wants to say but she can't because she's scared. But it was quickly replaced by her usual determined look.

She almost started laughing. But then she remembered that was what she wanted them to think. Ms. Confidence. Ms. President.

"Me? You're the one who has the fan club and rules the school as Troy Bolton. Not even the class president can knock you off your throne."

She saw a look flash through his eyes. One that dissapeared just as quickly as it came. She reconized that look.

Maybe there's more to Troy Bolton.

Maybe there's more to Gabriella Montez. 


End file.
